The recent advances in genomics and molecular genetics have expanded our understanding of the etiology and pathogenesis of cancer. The Training Program in the Molecular Genetics of Cancer at The Kimmel Cancer Center was established to keep pace with the rapid progress in the understanding of our genome. The KCC offers training in the Molecular Genetics of Cancer leading to a Ph.D. degree in Genetics. Research training primarily by the student's Mentor with the active participation of the Research Advisory Committee, and supplemented by coursework, seminars and symposia, integrates a diverse blend of research faculty involved in various disciplines focused on cancer research. The goal of the program is to provide aspiring researchers with the training and experience necessary for them to establish successful careers as independent investigators in cancer and cancer-related careers. Predoctoral trainees complete a rigorous series of graduate courses giving them a thorough background in genetics, genomics, cancer biology, bioinformatics, oncology, and molecular biology. Formal curriculum emphasizes the basic sciences of genetics, molecular genetics, biochemistry and cell biology followed by more specialized advanced courses. Students also have ample opportunity to present seminars, based on their own work as well as those in the current literature, to faculty and fellow students. In order for the students to sample the different research topics and laboratory environments available, the students are required to complete at least three laboratory rotations within the first year of matriculation. The Ph.D. program is available to students who hold a bachelor degree or a master degree from an accredited institution who wish to enter biomedical research as well as individuals holding more advanced degrees who wish academic careers as independent scientific investigators. Applicants must have a solid background in biological and chemical sciences. Previous research experience is desirable. Grade point average, GRE scores, letters of recommendations and an interview are all important criteria that are carefully evaluated for acceptance into the program. Postdoctoral applicants must hold a Ph.D., M.D., or equivalent doctoral degree and acceptance depends upon past research and educational experience. The goal of this program is to develop highly trained, technically competent research scientists capable of performing and eventually direct research involved in furthering the frontiers of the molecular and genetic basis of cancer.